You're My Best Friend
by That Guy Who Ships Niff
Summary: ONESHOT: 13-year-olds Logan and Duncan discover something new about each other one day while playing video games. Logan/Duncan slash. Rated M for explicit sexual content.


_**A/N**_: Hey, guys, this is just a oneshot that I thought up while watching the show. I just started and I'm about halfway through season 1, so if the characters seem totally OOC, it's partially due to my lack of knowledge of the series and because I felt the need to write slash for something else besides _Glee_.

* * *

Duncan Kane and Logan Echolls sat in Duncan's room, playing video games and nudging each other with each one-shot kill the other made. Duncan's sister Lilly and her best friend Veronica Mars were in the next room over, giggling over girl stuff, Duncan figured.

"Dude, I totally killed you!" Logan exclaimed.

"Shut up, you did not," Duncan chuckled, shooting Logan's avatar in the head.

"You wanna bet?" Logan challenged, shoving Duncan's shoulder. Duncan shoved back and soon enough, the two were wrestling on the floor.

"My God, Veronica, do you believe that our potential boyfriends are fighting like animals?" Lilly sniggered. Duncan and Logan looked up to see Lilly and Veronica standing in the doorway.

"Boys, they'll never change," Veronica agreed, closing the door and going downstairs with Lilly.

"Girls, they'll never understand," Logan muttered, sitting up and pushing his hair back with a hand. "You lost though." His signature smirk returned.

"Does it really matter?" Duncan asked. He looked around and got up to open the door when he felt Logan's hand on his wrist. "Logan, what—?" He was cut off by his best friend's lips on his.

"Shh," Logan whispered, pulling Duncan over to the bunk bed that the two regularly shared when they slept over at each other's houses. "Take it off." Duncan swallowed but took off his shirt, revealing the muscles he was working on during gym class. "Damn, Kane, didn't know you were so ripped."

"What can I say for you though?" Duncan teased, flicking a wisp of dark blond hair from Logan's eyes. Logan rolled his eyes and pinned Duncan to the bed by his wrists.

"Now, Dunc, how's about you get started on this thing?" Logan licked his lips and grinded his hips against Duncan's erection.

"I never knew a thirteen-year-old with a dick as big as yours," Duncan grinned. Logan released Duncan's wrists and pulled off his jeans. "You've done this before?"

"Yep," Logan nodded. "Trust me, Dick isn't just known for being one."

* * *

"Holy shit, Veronica, come here, quick!" Lilly waved the blonde over. "I never knew Logan was so…well-endowed."

"I didn't know they were gay," Veronica said, tilting her head to examine Duncan.

"Oh please, haven't you seen the way Duncan gets whenever I put on "_Boys_"?" Lilly pulled out her phone and showed Veronica a video of Duncan gyrating in a very Britney-esque manner. She clapped a hand to her mouth, suppressing her giggles.

"Okay, take a video of them. Next time Logan makes fun of your implants, you can totally use this against them."

Lilly looked at her best friend in awe. "When did you become so conniving?"

"I learned it from you," Veronica smirked.

"I know. I'm a great influence, aren't I?"

* * *

Duncan tried to contain his moans as Logan's mouth moved up and down on his erect penis. He felt a tingly feeling that he only remembered feeling whenever he and Logan spied on the girls' locker room.

"Uh-oh, Duncan Junior wants to blow a wad," Logan teased.

"You ever swallowed?" Duncan asked, arching his back.

"No, but since you're my best friend and because you have apparently never done this, there's a first time for everything." Logan winked and used his left hand to pump Duncan's cock.

"Logan?" The brunet looked up and Duncan kissed him. "I always wanted to tell you this. I love you."

"I love you too." Logan smiled, one of the few times Duncan ever saw a genuine one on his face.

* * *

"This is priceless." Lilly grinned, holding her phone at arm's length, filming Duncan riding Logan's cock.

"So what are you going to do with the footage?" Veronica asked.

"We'll keep it in our secret place," Lilly said, not taking her eyes off the action. "I made keys for the lockbox. Here's one for you." She dug into his jeans pocket and handed Veronica a key with an engraving on it: L&V.

"What are you doing here?!" Logan demanded. He had heard Lilly's voice and was staring at the girls wide-eyed from his position on the bed.

"Making blackmail," Lilly replied casually.

"Lilly, give me the phone," Duncan ordered, getting off of Logan and grabbing his pants.

"Over my dead body," she smirked.

"That can be arranged," Duncan hissed, chasing her. Lilly took off downstairs and the two ran around the house.

"Well, Logan Echolls, I never took you for a bottom," Veronica said, trying not to laugh.

"Shut it, Mars," Logan snapped, putting his shirt on.

"By the way, when did Mr. Big Man on Campus get so vulnerable?"

"It was fine until our privacy was invaded by _you two_." Logan pulled a comb from his back pocket and brushed his hair back. "Look, Veronica, don't ever tell Lilly this, but Duncan and I share something that I doubt either of you girls will ever understand."

"I think you guys make a cute couple." Veronica looked around and leaned towards Logan, who looked surprised.

"Really?" Veronica gently nudged Logan's shoulder and went downstairs to pull Lilly off a whining Duncan.

"Okay, Lilly, I know it's fun to pick on Duncan because he's younger, but I think he's had enough." Duncan lay on the floor shielding his face.

"Thanks, Veronica," he said.

"I can see us all now. Senior year, the prom: Me and Logan, Veronica and Duncan, Dick and most likely Madison, if anyone, having the time of our life." Lilly seemed to disappear into her dreamland. Veronica rolled her eyes and pulled Lilly back upstairs but winked to the boys before leaving.

Logan sat down on the floor next to Duncan and pushed the smaller boy's hair back. "I love you, Duncan."

"Love you too, Logan."


End file.
